darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon longsword
The dragon longsword is the fourth strongest longsword available (although it is the strongest non-degradable longsword in the game), the strongest being the Drygore longsword. It can only be wielded by members who have at least 60 Attack and have completed the Lost City quest. The dragon longsword was once the best weapon available in RuneScape and is a rare drop from revenant dragons, greater reborn warriors, and the Ivory statues. It is also a possible reward from an elite treasure trail, and is part of the rare drop table. The dragon longsword can be purchased from the Zanaris marketplace for 100,000 coins, although it is strongly recommended to buy it from other players either through the Grand Exchange or simply trading. It can also be obtained by looting a Dragon impling found in either the Impetuous Impulses minigame or roaming around RuneScape. The longsword is a favourite for medium level players buying their first dragon weapon as it has a low cost, yet can still inflict reasonable damage. For a long time, prior to the introduction of the abyssal whip, this was the weapon of choice for both player killing and training. Before the Evolution of Combat, the weapon was considered, by many, to be inferior to the dragon scimitar. Like all longswords, it is a one-handed weapon. Like almost all dragon equipment, the dragon longsword has a corrupted version as well. Around April 2009, dragon longswords suffered a harsh price drop. From 13 May 2009, its price had gone down from 95,000 to 67,000, a 29.5% drop. The price then bounced up to 100,000 before crashing back down to 60,000 where it currently remains because of its high alchemy value. 150px |caption = A player wielding a Dragon longsword |tier = 60 |requirements = 60 }} Special Attack The dragon longsword has a special attack called Cleave (not to be confused with the ability Cleave) which deals 100-250% weapon damage. It requires 25% adrenaline. The off-hand version does not have a special attack. Dropping monsters Dragon longsword vs. Dragon scimitar Ever since the Evolution of Combat (EoC) was released, the two weapons have been very well balanced. The longsword has a higher damage rating, but the scimitar has a faster attack speed, meaning more (but potentially weaker) attacks per minute. Also, with the EoC, special attacks and the ability to switch between attack styles with weapons have been removed. This means that the only thing to take into consideration now are your stats. Players with a higher Attack stat may prefer the higher attack strength of the longsword, while players with a higher Strength stat may choose the higher attack speed, and therefore more hits per minute, of the scimitar. Trivia *Before the Evolution of Combat, this weapon used to have a special attack which would deal extra damage. This attack used 25% of the special attack bar. Since the release of Legacy Mode, its special attack has been restored. *On 28 July 2009, the Animation Pack 1 update changed the appearance and attack animations of the dragon longsword to what it was until the release of the Evolution of Combat, along with the godswords, rune and dragon scimitars, the rune longsword, Dharok's greataxe, and the abyssal whip. The appearance of the longsword was again updated with the release of the Evolution of Combat on 20 November 2012. * When spoken to, Jukat claims the swords she sells came straight from Freneskae. fi:Dragon longsword no:Dragon longsword es:Dragon Longsword nl:Dragon longsword Category:Lost City Category:Weapons that have special attacks